


La sangre de los olvidados

by Duchoa98



Series: the100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Week, Drama, F/F, Girls Kissing, Gladiators, Love, Yuri, alternative universe, the100 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchoa98/pseuds/Duchoa98
Summary: AU en el que Lexa decide quedarse a ayudar a Clarke a derrumbar Mount Weather.Las decisiones de Clarke y Lexa juntas nunca han sido las más fáciles de sobre llevar, más aún cuando Clarke considera que han llevado más muerte que paz a la vida de los demás. Después de la batalla “victoriosa” en Mount Weather, Clarke decide alejarse tanto de Arkadia como de Polis, comenzando una vida como fugitiva, alejada de su familia y de la persona cuyos sentimientos no tenía claros, ya que al verla actualmente solo podía ver la sangre que se había derramado y la gran serie de malas decisiones que había tomado.2 años más tarde y después de vagos rumores acerca del paradero de Clarke, sin encontrar información clara. Lexa y ella finalmente se reencuentran, pero las cosas han cambiado. ¿Qué será diferente ahora? ¿Clarke y Lexa podrán superar los obstáculos delante de ellas?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Raven Reyes
Series: the100 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	La sangre de los olvidados

Lexa se encontraba en el balcón en su torre en Polis, mirando a la distancia perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde la guerra con Mount Weather batalla que aun dejaba un sabor agridulce para todos los implicados, la castaña había cambiado, ese día había tomado la decisión de ayudar a la gente de Skaikru. No, en realidad no, Lexa no lo había hecho por ellos. 

Clarke era la única razón por la cual había decidido quedarse y ayudarlos, sin embargo, Clarke se había marchado de su lado. 

Habían pasado 2 años desde la batalla y Lexa aun podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Desde entonces a pesar de la decisión de la Ojiazul, Lexa había continuado ayudando a Skaikru, claro dentro de los límites que su posición como Heda le permitía. 

Ellos habían decidido permanecer alejados de la alianza de los doce clanes, pero habían logrado firmar un acuerdo de paz entre ellos. Situación que había sido complicada de lidiar y que había llevado meses de trabajo, había logrado mantener el balance entre la paz de los 12 clanes y la gente de Skaikru, estos últimos decidiendo tomar custodia de los muy pocos supervivientes de la montaña sin embargo, el trabajo era lo que mantenía a Lexa en equilibrio, ya que en el momento en el que dejaba sus labores de comandante de lado, sentía que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Clarke.

2 años de búsquedas de información acerca de su paradero sin obtener nada al respecto. Era como si la rubia hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, lo cual no estaba completamente errado, Lexa buscaba aparentar que la información, era únicamente con intenciones mediáticas y de trabajo, sin embargo, cada que obtenía una negativa respecto a la información de Clarkela ojiverde sentía un hueco en su interior creciendo cada día más.

La poca información que había obtenido había llegado como gotero, nuca al mismo tiempo y nunca completa, esta vez era información de casi un año atrás, de un espía de Sangedakru, había escuchado hablar del mito de _Wanheda,_ nombre que no era desconocido para Lexa porque sabía que era de la forma que se conocía a Clarke por sus "logros" en la montaña, sin embargo, la información no se quedaba ahí, los rumores decían que aparecía para eliminar a mercenarios y traidores de diferentes aldeas. Lexa en el momento que había escuchado esa información, intento conocer las aldeas en las cuales se había visto a _"Wanheda"_ pero las localizaciones de dichas aldeas estaban tan separadas las unas de otras, que había quedado donde mismo, la última vez que se había sabido de ella era varias semanas atrás en una aldea en las fronteras con _Floudonkru_ por lo que aun si intentara conseguir más información, la que obtendría sería muy vaga o completamente errónea.

Después de eso los rumores de Clarke no hicieron más allá que incrementarse, pero la información cada vez era aún más vaga, como si las personas no quisieran delatarla, ya sea por lealtad o por miedo a la ira de la gran _Wanheda_. Sin embargo, seis meses después de haber comenzado los rumores, la información de repente se cortó, ya no se había visto o sabido nada de ella, muchos decían que era como un espíritu cuya alma había descansado después de purificar las aldeas de los mercenarios y traidores, haciendo crecer aún mas el misticismo sobre el nombre de _Wanheda_. Aun así, Lexa sabia la verdad, Clarke no era ningún espíritu, no era ningún mito, era una persona de carne y hueso, como lo era ella.

Su desaparición volvía más complicado la búsqueda de información, los mitos desaparecieron, y las muertes de mercenarios y traidores disminuyeron, hasta convertirse en casos tan aislados que realmente no podrían relacionarse con _Wanheda_ , sin contar con una terrible verdad que Lexa intentaba ignorar.

El ultimo vestigio de información acerca del Paradero de Clarke lo había recibido de un _gona_ vigilante de las fronteras con Azgeda poco después de que los rumores de _Wanheda_ se hubiesen detenido, en el mensaje se detallaba lo que se creía eran restos de una batalla, la nieve antes blanca, cubierta con grandes cantidades de sangre, diversos cuerpos encontrados y unos mechones rubios sucios y cubiertos parcialmente con lo que parecía ser un colorante. De acuerdo con lo que dijo el _gona_ , las manchas de sangre donde encontraron los mechones estaban a demasiada distancia para ser de alguno de los mercenarios muertos.

Después de recibir tal información Lexa sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban. No podía ser posible, no quería creer que fuera posible. Clarke no podía estar muerta.

Pero la castaña conocía las probabilidades, una batalla en fronteras con Azgeda a comienzos del invierno, aun si hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla, quedar mal herido en los fríos bosques de Azgeda y sobrevivir era casi imposible incluso para un _gona_ con años de entrenamiento. Y aun con toda esa información la ojiverde se negaba a creerlo, Clarke no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo, para ella, Clarke era demasiado fuerte para caer de esa forma tan ridícula. 

Incluso 6 meses después sin tener nada mas de información sobre Clarke, Lexa lo seguía pensando, Clarke estaba viva. Tenia que estar viva, y ella la encontraría.

Porque aun después de lo sucedido en Mount Weather, Lexa no la había podido olvidar, porque "quien en su sano juicio podría olvidar a Clarke Griffin" pensó Lexa, despegándose del barandal de su balcón, decidiendo volver a dentro a tener su siguiente reunión con uno de sus asistentes, dejando atrás sus pensamientos acerca de la Rubia y volviendo a centrarse en el trabajo que tenía por hacer.

.....

"Heda, las preparaciones están listas, 50 gonas están listos para marchar Rumbo a TonDC en cuanto usted de la orden" le decía un joven a Lexa. Después de la muerte de Gustus no había pensado en tener un ayudante a su lado, pero Titus había insistido que era necesario tener un guardaespaldas en caso de ser necesario y que era más beneficioso si este se encargaba de aquellos trabajos menores que eran irrelevantes para la comandante. Entonces Lexa había encontrado al indicado después de una de sus últimas Batallas.

Tonraq era un joven gona de las tierras mas alejadas de Trikru, pero su lealtad tanto por su tierra como su inteligencia en batalla y fuera de esta, es lo que le había permitido a Lexa considerar que haría un buen trabajo como guardaespaldas y ayudante. "me parece perfecto, diles que espero que todos los cargamentos y los gonas estén preparados para partir al amanecer" dijo Lexa agitando suavemente su mano y dando una señal dando a entender que eso era todo por ahora.

"Sha, Heda" Y con esas palabras Tonraq se retiro de la sala de reuniones, dejando detrás a la morena sentada en su trono de guerra, que miraba fijamente la daga que giraba entre sus manos. Al día siguiente marcharía a TonDC, pero no se sentía preparada aun para hacerlo.

"tienes que concentrarte" se dijo a sí misma la morena mirando su reflejo en la pequeña daga que sostenía, "mucho mejor" dijo volviendo al rostro impasible de siempre, clavando la daga en su trono y levantándose del mismo, para dejar detrás la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> este es solo el primer capitulo (de hecho es mas como un capitulo introductorio) espero les guste, espero poder escribir capítulos mas largos, pero por el momento esto es lo que hay.  
> lo que describe Lexa sobre la "muerte" de Clarke, es en parte una alusión a la muerte de Lexa en la serie, porque me pareció sumamente ridícula como decidieron matar a un personaje tan querido y tan imponente como Lexa  
> pronto subire la version a ingles, pero tengo que hacer algunas correcciones de idioma por lo que puede que tome un par de días, tal vez suba el primer capitulo en ingles en conjunto con el segundo capitulo que escriba al español.  
> Espero leer sus comentarios sobre que les parece la idea de la historia *-*


End file.
